A high-power motor drive requires a low-output impedance filter in order to provide responsive control of the motor, particularly when four-quadrant operation is required (i.e., when both motoring and generating must be addressed). When the drive is also constrained with conducted emissions requirements, it must also contain sufficient input impedance, typically provided with one or more input inductors, to adequately reduce drive-induced ripple current. This requirement in turn forces the designer to provide adequate filter damping to ensue that the motor drive or the input bus do not stimulate filter oscillations. These opposing requirements force the designer to provide either a physically large input filter or a dissipative filter.